Rey Alex
Please note that this article is about Starman3's character, and not anything else. Him in bloopers, that's it. It's extremely disappointing that we need to put this obvious concept on the page, but people are stubborn. Really, what is wrong with you people? Why do you feel the need to do this here? This Wiki is quite literally the last place someone would put this crap if they wanted someone to actually take it seriously. So read it, shut up, and don't even think about editing this message. Thank you. '-The SuperMarioGlitchy4 Wiki Staff' Rey Alex a.k.a Miles or Brendan (Japanese: ユウキ Yūki) is the male choice for the player character in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald and their Generation VI remakes Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. He also serves as the rival in the same games if the player chooses to play as the female character. His female counterpart is May. He is known for his videos on YouTube and appearances on numerous plush videos. Some of them are suitable for 12 or higher. Most of his backgrounds are located in Gmod maps (gm_bigcity is one of them) and various areas from Super Mario 64. He uses characters from other video games and puts them in the video to make it look like they are really in the game. Suburban Almanac Entries Deploys a set of summoning and teleportation technologies to harass, damage and otherwise imperil plants on the board. Special: Missile can target and destroy a random plant, and leaves a scorched tile Miles Frost is taking time out from his Azumanga duties to bring his unique brand of destruction in the Equestria Girls world. Don't worry though, though; he's cleared it with his manager. Channels SMF4 is his only YT account. He also has a personal account. Elmore life Rey Alex is a young boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. He is one of the three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household, with a disapproving older sister Candace and a stepbrother, from Lawrence's side of the family, under the alias of Ferb. He is attacked by a fat demonyo call Chris Walker. Rey Alex thinks he's the roughest, toughest, meanest zombie varmint in the west, south, and east. He's eager to test his skills in the central coast region. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry, but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert secret agent. His doppleganger is Evil R.a, who he created by accident by the Boos. His brother is Phineas and Ferb and his sister is Candace , failed, though, and unfortunately for him she was evil. She then started an army of villians to kill the heroes once and for all. In 2017, hundreds of dissident members of the Canterlot Order created a new cult under the leadership of the High Priest of Equestria. The goal of this new Order is to force mankind to evolve by acquiring the books and accessing the knowledge of CHS. Koyomi, who has learned about this new order and judging their intentions as nefarious, started her journey to access the knowledge of CHS and empower humanity with it. Friends SuperMarioGlitchy4 He's a friend of SMG4, who is responsible for making the bloopers. In one of his videos, he said that he was gay. Toad In 2011 and 2012 bloopers, SMg4 was constantly seend annoying the crap out of Toad and Toad really hated him. However in 2013 and 2014, Toad loves SMG4 and is always saying stuff like "HEY sMG4!". Following Rey's move to Elmore, USA, he stayed as a family in Gumball Watterson's house.. Likes *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Mario *Gumball *Pizza *Luigi *Princess Peach *Loretta *Pikachu *Goku *Dah WHISTLEBLOWAH! SM64 Likes * Koyomi Mizuhara SM64 Hates *Mrs. Stinkybutt *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser (One side) *The School of Doom *Goomba *Bullet Bill *Jack (sort of) *Kermit (only in the movie and Revenge of Kermit) *Malleo *Luigi (sometimes) *The You! Guy *The Ehh Guy *Gonzo *Shadow Mario *Shadow Luigi *Bowser Jr. *Freeza *Sonic *Vladimir Makarov *Losing when playing with toad... *'King Pig' *'Minion Pig' *'Corporal Pig' *'Foreman Pig' *'Sunset Shimmer' (Formerly) R.a is Scared of *Slenderman (debut) *Manpigs 'Plays Games' * Left 4 Dead 2 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Super Mario 64 * Terraria Trivia *yes.